Broken Mirror, Shattered Fish Tank
by Bangarrang
Summary: Cloud and Tifa meet to fix their broken relationship. But will Cloud's crimes shatter them both? Songfic, based on 21 Guns by Greenday. Review and Cloud and Billie Joe will bake you cookies!


Ok, I felt like writing a CloTi fic cuz...it wouldn't be fair to the pairing if I didn't. Oh and this is based off the music video of 21 Guns, not really the song. They are very different. Uh...I suggest listening to 21 Guns while you read this, cuz it's not in the public domain (it's a great song so you should listen to it anyway :D) Special thanks to **Hito me Bore** for giving me some heads up about that, y'know before I got reported...cuz that would be bad...

Disclaimer: I don't own Greenday (but wouldn't that be awesome? I love Billie Joe) or Final Fantasy.

-x-x-

They stood in his messy apartment. A young man with spiky, light blonde hair and glowing blue eyes, and a young woman with thick, brown hair and rich chocolate eyes. He was sitting in a wooden chair by his desk, twirling a bullet between his fingers. She leaned against the arm of his dirty white couch, her back to him and her arms crossed.

The young woman, Tifa, was having a hard time breathing, but she brushed it off. It was probably all the dust in this place. Would it kill him to clean this place up? She glanced back at her ex, and saw he was still playing with that stupid piece of metal. Tifa sighed and stood up, walking to the window.

The young man, Cloud, was biting his cheek to stop himself from running back to Tifa. He knew that if he just kept his silence, she would eventually leave and he'd be alone, finally. He looked back and saw Tifa looking out the window, and beyond her, the flash of police lights. They were supposed to be talking, about their "relationship" and their recent breakup, but so far they had just stood at opposite sides of the room.

Tifa closed her eyes and the blinds, trying to block out the lights. She pulled her black jacket tightly around her. They were here for Cloud, she knew. He had confined in her that he had robbed a few banks, trying to feed himself. And now they had caught up with him. Cloud picked up the television remote and pointed it at the tiny black box next to him. Just as he pressed the power button, a bullet whizzed by his head and shattered the TV. Tifa screamed as more bullet holes appeared, in the walls, barely missing them. She covered her head with her arms and hid behind the couch. Cloud ducked to the floor. The mirror that he was reflected in broke, creating countless duplicates of him.

The bullet rain ceased. Cloud and Tifa slowly stood, in unison. Cloud looked at Tifa and asked with his eyes, "Are you alright?" She turned away and instead looked at the mirror images.

He took three steps forward, she closed her eyes, as if expecting him to hurt her. He turned and walked back to the desk.

The phone rang. Tifa was closest so she answered it. Cloud turned away and faced the broken mirror, putting his hands on the desk and hanging his head. Bits of broken glass pierced his hands, but he ignored it.

Tifa didn't have time to say hello, before the caller said, "Is Cloud there?" A low, rough voice. Cloud looks up into the mirror, past his own reflection and to Tifa's stunned face. He had heard the voice. He wondered if Tifa will sell him out.

The brunette put the black phone back into it's cradle and dropped it into Cloud's algae-infested fish tank.

It began again. Metal started flying through the walls, seeking Cloud, but they all missed their mark. The fish tank exploded as five bullets went through the glass. The couple, as shattered as the mirror behind Cloud, began to move closer, almost unaware to the deadly bullets.

The two closed the distance between them instantly, meeting in the middle.

"Cloud, I'm sorry." Tifa whispered. He held her close to him.

When it's time to live and let die...

And you can't get another try...

Something inside this heart has died.

Cloud tilted Tifa's head up with his hand. They kissed.

More bullets, but the couple was oblivious. Golden light shone through the holes in the walls.

Tifa looped her arms around Cloud's neck and he put his hands on her waist.

Their lips parted. The two stared into each-other's eyes, the colors transformed by the color of the opposite person's.

"I love you Tifa." Cloud whispered.

_~You and I~_

X

Hm...for my first CloTi, I think it was ok! This is actually a pretty fun pairing to write...but *hides behind Cloud* I'm still a Clerith. If you guys have any other ideas for a CloTi (or Clerith!) story I can do, please tell me.

Ok...uh...review pleeeeeezzzz! And, like I said, Billie Joe and Cloud will bake you cookies!

BJ and Cloud: Uh. No.

Shut up you two I want people to review!

Ok, bye!


End file.
